Gramma
Gramma is the grandmother of Greg, Rodrick, and Manny from Susan's side as shown in Do It Yourself book's Heffley Family Tree. She tends to favor Manny, over Rodrick and Greg, but she denies this. Sypnosis ''Role in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Gramma first appears during Halloween where Rowley Jefferson uses the bathroom. Greg and Rowley hide in her house after being chased by teeangers, but are forced to head back home by Susan because its a school night. On the bus drive to school, Greg feels sort of bad that the teeangers had teepeed and egged her house, but rebuffs his guilt by stating Gramma is retired and probably didn't have anything to do. ''Role in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules As a way for Greg and Rodrick to earn Mom Bucks, Susan has the boys rake Gramma's leaves. Due to Rodrick's advice of tying the bag from the below, Gramma was not happy to hand over her hot chocolate stating they hadn't raked any of her leaves propley,but had to,as she made a deal that if they rake,she will give them hot chocolate. Manny is dropped off at Gramma's house while his parents go on vacation, because she favors him which she repeatedly denies stating that she "loves all her grandchildren equally". ''Role in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days It is shown she had a dog named Henry,and after the death of him she started reading tabloids.Greg's Forced to pay a fruit smoothie bill, Greg asks Gramma to be his refrence, but she declines asking when he and Rodrick will return to finish up the terrible job they had done in the fall. Frank then gives her Sweetie since nobody in the Heffleys wanted him. ''Role in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Greg wishes that he could switch spots with Sweetie during the blizzard, because Gramma overfeeds him. When they went over to her house, she had given the guest room to Sweetie and forces Greg and Rodrick to sleep together on her pull-out couch. ''Role in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel'' Gramma is seen in a few of the flashbacks Greg has from when he was a baby. It's revealed that when Greg was being born Gramma was watching Rodrick. When they returned from the hospital Greg found out he wasn't an only child. Later on in the book she is seen in a picture. Personality Gramma likes to play bingo, but is not as serious as some of the ladies. She also reads tabloids, which leads to problems, as Susan claims that tabloids are full of lies. However, Gramma seems to believe the tabloids, such as when she would not answer her phone because she read it erases the memory of the eldery people. Appearance Gramma has curly hair and her hair covers her ears, just like Susan and her nose is also the same as Susan,she mainly wears normal clothes and a skirt throughout the series. Gallery Buck-Toothed Crocodile.PNG|She sure is obsessed with Manny. Gramma.png|Gramma in Wimpy Wonderland island in Poptropica. I hate you gramma photo.jpg|Gramma Gramma.jpg|Gramma talking. Appearances and Mentions *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (first appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (first book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) (mentioned only as "Grandma") *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (flash-back appearances and mentions) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Female Characters Category:Senior Citizens Category:Jerks Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Susan's Side Category:Parents Category:Old Characters Category:Old People Category:Main Antagonists